Conventional trading platforms face increasing functional and performance demands. A trading platform with proper protections, latency, and throughput is essential to the success of the trading community.
Conventional trading platforms are lacking in areas of performance and scalability, customer interfaces, testing to ensure high reliability, monitoring and systems security, architecture that minimizes demands on power, space, and cooling while allowing for rapid scalability, resiliency and fault isolation and Disaster Recovery.